The Miracle Met With Miracle
by Raved
Summary: Bagaimana saat anggota Kisedai mulai bosan dengan kehidupnya, dengan kemenanganya, dengan kemewahanya. Mereka hendak mencari sesuatu yang menantang. Dan gadis tangguh itu datang pada mereka. Keajaiban yang datang pada keajaibanya. HaremOC/ReadersXGOM.


**The Miracle Met With Miracle**

.

.

.

Ketika sang keajaiban bertemu dengan keajaibanya ..

Prologue.

.

.

.

BRUKKK!

DUAKKK !

"Hah .. hah .. daijobou ka?"

Keenam kepala berwarna layaknya pelangi yang mampir di langit terik disiang bolong itu terpaku, kaku , tidak sanggup berkata apapun.

Sreet.

"Kuanggap itu baik baik saja, lain kali jangan lewat dijalan ini tuan muda, kalian bisa celaka"

Bibir saling tertarik, membentuk sebuah cengiran lucu yang sangat tidak cocok diwajah cantik dan tegasnya.

Keenam pemuda itu malah terpaku.

"Heiii ... kalian tidak apa kan? Ck aku harus pergi, cepatlah pergi dan tidurlah dengan nyaman dikasur empuk kalian"

Cengiran itu lagi.

Tidak ingin terpaku salah satu dari mereka -yang berambut pirang- membuka suara saat melihat wanita berambut perak itu hampir meloncati tembok digang itu -untuk kedua kalinya.

"Siapa namamu-ssu?"

"[Full Name]" menyengir, dan hilanglah wajah cantik itu dari hadapan mereka.

Deg Deg Deg.

'Apa ini?'

.

.

.

Kuroko No Basket Tandoshi Fujimaki

Story Raved

Pairing || Kisedai X OC/Readers

Genre || Drama, Friendship, Romace n Angst

Rated || T to M

Warning || Harem!OC/Readers, OOC, GAJE, MISS-TYPO, EYD RUSAK BERAT(?)

Sumarry : Ketika sang keajaiban bertemu dengan keajaibanya.

.

.

.

By : Raved

[RAVED]

Kiseki No Sedai adalah enam orang jenius di dunia olahraga khususnya Basket, semua orang mengenal mereka sebagai keajaiban yang muncul sepuluh tahun sekali, Kiseki No Sedai atau bisa disebut generasi keajaiban.

.

Kise Ryota.

"In Basketbal I never forget to return a favour."

.

Midorima Shintarou.

"There's no shame in falling down true shame is to not stand up again."

.

Aomine Daiki.

"The only one who can beat me is me."

.

Murasakibara Atsusi.

"All theses things you guys seek hard work, guts, faith, I'll crush them all."

.

Dan kapten mereka ...

.

Akashi Seijuurou.

" Winning is everything, the victors writes history."

.

[Full Name]

"Life is to hard work"

.

Bagaimana saat anggota Kisedai mulai bosan dengan kehidupnya, dengan kemenanganya, dengan kemewahanya. Mereka hendak mencari sesuatu yang menantang.

Dan gadis tangguh itu datang pada mereka.

Keajaiban yang datang pada keajaibanya.

.

.

END PROLOGUE.

TBC.

A/N : Disini hanya nama -wanitanya- yang sangat diperuntukan untuk para readers dengan sepenuh hati, tapi tidak untuk ciri ciri fisik -wanitanya- XD XD /Woy :v

Maafkan atas ketidak nyamanan ini minnatachi .. tapi raved gak bisa fokus kalau gaada bayangan si 'wanita' itu kayak gimana :'v

So akan Raved jelasin disini yeth, singkat aja /dibakar :3

Identitas dan ciri fisik dari -wanitanya-

Nama : Terserah reader :v

Umur : 15

Tinggi : 164

Berat : 50

Warna mata : Hijau Toska

Warna Rambut : Perak sepunggung

Raved ambil ciri fisik dari OC raved sendiri, bisa lihat di bio/Photo Profile.

Futsuki : Rape teme .. ngapain ciri ciri gw yang lu pake ?

Raved : Hee maaf aja futsu .. tapi gw gabisa bayangin yg lain kecuali elu :v *plak, dan panggil gw raved -"

Futsuki : Cih siapa mau sama lu yuri kampret -"

Raved : Gw bukan yuri -" buktinya gw masih suka midomido yang kawai :v

Midorima : *Kesedak, Apa apaan kau raved san?

Raved : *Peluk Midorima , gausah malu malu midomido XD Xd

Midorima : Siapa yang ma-malu nanodayo *naikin kaca mata *dorong kepala author

Futsuki : Rape temee .. *tarik raved *gebukin/?

.

Midorima : *Hela nafas, Mohon tinggalkan review kalian, uuh bukan berarti aku ingin kalian mereview fic nista ini tapi ini demi raved -nanodayo, dan bukan berarti aku peduli padanya -nanodayo *naikin kaca mata *jalan pergi denggan coolnya

.

XD

RnR please.

Oh ya ada satu lagi.

Fic ini lanjut dengan 50% reader + 50% OC atau 100% diperankan oleh OC?, artinya akan ada perubahan sedikit di chapter selanjutnya.

Arigatou na~


End file.
